tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother: "Back To Basics!"
Big Brother: "Back To Basics!" |} Big Brother: "Back To Basics!" was the preliminary season of the Like, Totally Big Brother! Tengaged Group Game franchise, that premiered on November 10th, 2011 on Tengaged and was cancelled before it's Finale. The show was presented by TotallyMicheal and ValGarfield. It was exclusively based off of the American version of the Big Brother reality television show. A winning house-guest was never determined however, due to the cancellation. Although the rules extensively follow that of the American version, this season was played out with the twist of "pseudo-basic-BB". Houseguests Fourteen House-guests were casted for this season of Big Brother, however due to Janelle's early, voluntary exit, a replacement (Pull) entered the game on Week 3. The "Alternate Names" identified below were given to house-guests who said that they would "sacrifice" being called by an alternate, embarrassing name from Day 14 until the very end of the season. Competition Format The game follows the rules of Big Brother, outlined here. This season was slightly different, however, because of the presence "BB Chen-Bot Shoppe", "Sacrifice", "Missing Puzzle Piece", and "BB Auction" competitions. These different elements brought in several different powers that were used throughout the course of the game. BB Chen-Bot Shoppe, Sacrifice, and BB Auction The "BB Chen-Bot Shoppe" was designed to encourage activity and to rattle the cradle of the so-called "Back To Basics" version of Big Brother that gave theme to this season. Within the shoppe, a large selection of items that could alter the way the game was played that week. Items ranged from high-octane powers such as the Coup d'état, to a sporadic, risque vote swap power. Each week, following the eviction ceremony, 15 "BB Chen-Bot Tokens" were doled out to all of thouse-guests that were deemed active. Activity was based upon general group activity and the submission of diary room sessions. The BB Chen-Bot Token amounts (and purchases) were always posted publically. In the "Sacrifice" and'' "'BB Auction"'' competitions, house-guests were given opportunity to either buy powers that would enhance their future game-play, or give up future privelages to enhance their current game-play. This altered the game entirely, unleashing a large number of powers into the house, and setting several house-guest's above or below others in terms of different privelages - such as, "third wheel nominee" or "losing your vote to another random house-guest". Some of the powers that were unleashed into the house: Voting History : Batman was forced to sit out of the Head of Household competition due to his previous inactivity. : Hippy, Nathaniel, and Ryan's eviction votes were forfieted to a random HG decided by Random.org; the house-guest who got their vote is in parentheses beside their vote. (Decided to so in HoH competition, "Sacrifice") : Hippy, Bob, and Nathaniel sat out of the Power of Veto competition. (Decided to so in HoH competition, "Sacrifice") : Hippy and Bob forfeited being automatic "Third Wheel" nominees - the HoH selected which would sit on the block each week. (Decided to do so in HoH competition, "Sacrifice") :' Ryan' sat out of the Head of Household Competition. (Decided to do so in HoH competition, "Sacrifice") : Yohan was ejected due to inactivity and''' Pull''' entered the house as a replacement for both Janelle and Yohan's early exits. He was immune for the first week of his arrival. : Bob and Mike were both force to sit out of the Head of Huosehold competition, due to previous inactivity. : The HoH competition turn-out was deplorable, those of whom did show up were safe, those who didn't (with no excuse, were automatically nominated. : Batman used "Coup dé République"; which gave nomination privelages to the "rest of the house" and the sole eviction to the Head of Household. : Kpnna used "Blackout Switch; which hid the winners of both the HoH and PoV competition, but made all votes public. :Pss817 won the first part of the Head of Household competition.